Dos en una Tina
by EysiraLaenya
Summary: Legolas más lluvia, más barro, es igual a ¡DESASTRE! Y esperen cuando llegue la hora de darle un baño al pequeño príncipe... ¡Cierto rey de los elfos va a tener el mayor dolor de cabeza de su vida!


_¡Hola a todos! Esta es la primera historia que subo a fanfiction. El fanfic no es mío, es una traducción de la Serie Manyan de Adromir, a quien admiro mucho. La traduzco al español para que más gente pueda disfrutarla y aquí les dejo el enlace a la historia original: s/1899214/1/Two-In-A-Tub_

Precuela 1:Dos en una Tina

A Legolas siempre le había gustado la lluvia.

Para su mente infantil, la lluvia quería decir un montón de agua. Agua quería decir un montón de charcos. Charcos querían decir un montón de barro. ¡Y el barro significaba montones y montones de diversión! ¡Diversión!

Y en el barro era exactamente donde él estaba sentado en este momento.

Sonriendo, el príncipe más joven del Bosque Negro levantó la cara hacia cielo. La llovizna caía ligeramente sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas, corrió a través de su largo cabello dorado y bañó su cuerpo desnudo ya empapado. Su ropa se encontraba en el suelo donde la había arrojado, ahora irremediablemente empapada. El barro se sentía húmedo y pegajoso sobre su piel. Ya estaba temblando por el frío, pero al principito no le importaba. Porque, ¡se lo estaba pasando mejor de lo que lo había hecho en su vida!

Y su padre definitivamente lo mataría cuando se enterara de esto.

Riendo, Legolas se puso en pie y jugó a saltar en el barro, disfrutando al ver la tierra húmeda salpicando a su alrededor. Entonces, al igual que lo había hecho varias veces antes, Legolas dio un salto hacia adelante cayendo sobre el vientre, resbalando en el barro varios metros hasta detenerse riendo como loco.

Aún en los charcos, ladeó la cabeza para escuchar si alguien se acercaba. Al no oír a nadie, se relajó y gritó con alegría, a pesar de que sabía que el ruido llegaría lejos y atraería la atención de todos. Se dio cuenta de que, tarde o temprano, alguien vendría y lo arrastraría hacia el interior, fuera de la lluvia. Por lo tanto, disfrutaría de este momento mientras pudiera.

Abruptamente, el momento terminó.

"¡LEGOLAS!"

El príncipe se irguió y se volvió. Palideció al ver a su padre de pie en la terraza, mirando hacia él con las manos posadas en la cintura.

O-oh. Legolas parpadeó, inmóvil.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? Vuelve a entrar. ¡AHORA!" –ordenó Thranduil, casi gritando. Para su desesperación, su hijo se quedó sentado en el barro, parpadeando hacia él sin decir ni una palabra.

¡Ai! El rey del Bosque Negro puso los ojos en blanco. Ese chico me va a matar, ¡si no se mata a sí mismo!

Debería haber sabido que su hijo menor iba a hacer algo loco como esto cuando empezó a llover hacía una hora. Convencido de que su hijo dormía la siesta en la cámara de arriba de invitados, Thranduil se había reunido con su hospedador, Elrond, en el salón de té. Elrond había invitado a la Familia Real del Bosque Negro a Rivendel para asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su única hija, que se celebraría al día siguiente. Thranduil y sus dos hijos acababan de llegar ese mediodía, y el rey había estado tan seguro de que Legolas estaba todavía cansado tras el viaje que se iría de inmediato a dormir.

Pero no. El principito era un manojo de exceso de energía a punto de estallar. Y la siesta estaba muy alejada de lo que deseaba hacer.

Thranduil estaba en medio de una profunda discusión política con su amigo, cuando el alto sonido de la risa infantil de repente llegó a sus oídos.

"¿Por qué un niño está afuera en la lluvia?" -se había preguntado en voz alta con el ceño fruncido.

Elrond se había puesto de pie y miró por la ventana. Sus ojos se abrieron, y el señor de Rivendel al instante sonrió.

"Debido a que ese niño no es otro que tu hijo más joven."

"¿Qué?"

Thranduil bruscamente había saltado de su silla, miró afuera, y corrió hacia la terraza que daba al jardín abierto donde Legolas estaba retozando. Y ahora, aquí estaba él, intercambiando miradas con su niño testarudo.

"Legolas –advirtió Thranduil-. Que entres, he dicho."

El príncipe sacudió la cabeza.

"No, yo quiero jugar."

"¡Pero está lloviendo!"

"¡Ese es el punto! ¡Me gusta la lluvia!" –respondió Legolas obstinadamente, palmeando alegremente en el barro debajo de él mientras sonreía ampliamente con placer.

Thranduil gruñó.

"¡Vas a coger un resfriado si sigues ahí! Mira ese barro por todas partes. Entra, Legolas. Necesitas tomar un baño."

Sus ojos plateados resplandecieron, Legolas se puso en pie y dijo:

"¡No quiero un baño! ¡Quiero jugar!"

"A bañarse. Ahora" –ordenó Thranduil, dando un paso fuera de la terraza bajo la lluvia hacia su hijo.

Legolas dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

"¡No lo haré!"

"Sí, lo harás. ¿Dónde está tu ropa?... Ah, aquí está -Thranduil se agachó para recoger las prendas húmedas de la tierra antes de extender una mano hacia su hijo.- Ven, Legolas."

Desafortunadamente para él, su hijo decidió no cooperar.

"¡No voy a tomar un baño! –gritó Legolas, bailando fuera del alcance de su padre.- ¡Tienes que atraparme primero!"

Con eso, el principito se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la terraza entrando en el palacio, dejando a su padre maldiciendo en el césped mojado. Thranduil miró hacia el cielo y suspiró en voz alta.

"¿Por qué yo? -después de tomar aliento otra vez, gritó.- ¡LEGOLAS, vuelve aquí!"

Sujetando la ropa de su hijo bajo el brazo, Thranduil salió corriendo tras el principito rebelde. Elrond se congeló cuando una pequeña figura desnuda y manchada de barro de repente pasó junto a él a gran velocidad. Un momento después, Thranduil entró por la puerta de la terraza, empapado, gruñendo y gritando:

"¡Vuelve aquí, elfling insolente! ¡LEGOLAS!"

Muy divertido, Elrond intentó sofocar la risa. Nunca había visto a su amigo tan agobiado como ahora. La vista era demasiado cómica para ponerla en palabras. Muy conocido por ser el rey más grande de todos los reinos élficos que alguna vez habían existido, y nada podía causar que Thranduil perdiera la compostura tan fácilmente... excepto su salvaje y travieso hijo menor. Legolas era el responsable de las vetas grises que comenzaban a aparecer en el pelo dorado de su padre.

"¿Qué es, Thranduil? ¿Tu hijo está en libertad otra vez?" -Elrond no pudo resistir burlarse.

Thranduil lo miró en respuesta.

"Ayúdame a atraparlo antes de que arruine tu mobiliario. Mira el lodo que ha dejado en todo el piso. ¡Es un desastre!"

Un fuerte grito desde la sala de estar de pronto captó la atención de los dos señores. Y entonces algo se estrelló.

"¡Ai Elbereth! ¡Ese chico ha roto algo!" -Thranduil palideció con disgusto, corriendo hacia el alboroto. Elrond iba justo detrás de él, sin parar de reír.

Gadras, el jefe-siervo de la casa de Elrond, se retorcía las manos con consternación, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos las piezas rotas de un jarrón en sus pies. Huellas de barro estaban por toda la habitación, un signo seguro de que Legolas había causado estragos allí hacía solo unos pocos segundos.

Pero el pequeño culpable no estaba a la vista.

"¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡No mi jarrón! ¡No mi piso! ¡Mi sofá! ¡Mi pared! ¡Arghh, no! ¡Mis cortinas!" –exclamó Gadras, señalando las huellas de barro como un poseso.

"¡Silencio, Gadras!" –dijo Elrond riendo, divertido al ver la expresión de horror en el rostro de su siervo.

Ignorando al siervo desconcertado, Thranduil corrió hacia adelante para seguir las huellas de su hijo, lo que le llevó a través de otra puerta de una habitación. La puerta se abrió a otro corredor, y podía escuchar el sonido del golpeteo de los pies de Legolas haciendo eco por todo el largo pasillo.

Y seguro que era él. Su hijo saltaba varios metros más adelante, cantando una canción infantil a todo pulmón.

"¡Corre tan rápido como puedas, pero nunca me alcanzarás!"

"Legolas" -gritó Thranduil.

El príncipe se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y le sonrió a su padre.

"¡Corre tan rápido como puedas, pero nunca me cogeráaaas!" –repetía Legolas con voz cantarina antes de echarse a correr una vez más.

Thranduil gruñó con frustración mientras perseguía a su hijo.

"¡Es mejor que pares, Legolas, o te daré de comer al Balrog!"

"¡Pero para darle de comer al Balrog, tienes que atraparlo primero!" –interrumpió Elrond con una sonrisa mientras corría junto al rey elfo.

Mirando ferozmente a su amigo, Thranduil ladró.

"¿Quieres callarte ya? ¡No estás ayudando en nada!"

Eso solo causó que Elrond riera más fuerte. En ese mismo momento, el hijo mayor de Thranduil, Keldarion apareció al final del pasillo, bajando las escaleras. Los ojos azul cobalto de Keldarion se abrieron ante la visión de su hermano menor desnudo y salpicado de barro corriendo hacia él, con dos señores elfos persiguiéndolo.

"¡Qué demonios…!" -el príncipe mayor del Bosque Negro se quedó mudo de incredulidad.

"¡Kel! ¡A por él!" –gritó Thranduil.

Recuperándose de la sorpresa, Keldarion rápidamente se interpuso en la trayectoria de Legolas, con los pies muy separados mientras se inclinaba en cuclillas, preparado para agarrar a su hermano pequeño.

Sin disminuir la velocidad, Legolas se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y siguió deslizándose por el suelo de mármol, justo por debajo de las piernas abiertas de su hermano. Luego volvió a ponerse sobre sus pies y desapareció por las escaleras.

"¿Cómo diablos…?" -Keldarion se quedó perplejo, mirando el espacio vacío en el que había estado su hermano.

Thranduil pasó corriendo junto a su hijo mayor.

"¡Date prisa y ayúdame a atraparlo antes de que convierta este lugar en un chiquero!"

Detrás de los elfos de Mirkwood, Elrond iba sujetándose el estómago de tanto reír. ¡Valar! ¡No se había divertido tanto en siglos!

Cuando entró en el pasillo, Legolas vio a los hijos gemelos de Elrond salir de repente de una de las habitaciones a su izquierda. Casi al mismo tiempo, tres voces gritaron a sus espaldas:

"¡ELL! ¡RO! ¡Cogedlo!"

Elladan y Elrohir parpadearon. Antes de que pudieran moverse, Legolas ya habían saltado y se estrelló contra el gemelo mayor. Con un grito de sorpresa, Elladan se tambaleó hacia atrás y se estrelló contra su hermano. Legolas saltó otra vez al suelo con seguridad y siguió corriendo, dejando a los gemelos desplomados en el suelo en una maraña de brazos y piernas, maldiciendo y gruñendo.

"¡Aiieee!"

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?"

"Eso fue mi hermano pequeño" -respondió Keldarion sin aliento, pasando corriendo junto a ellos.

"¿Estás seguro? Me pareció más un objeto volador no identificado" -dijo Elladan mientras se ponía en pie.

Y continuó la salvaje persecución.

"Arwen, es hora de tu baño."

La única hija de Elrond levantó la mirada de la muñeca con la que estaba jugando, y frunció el ceño hacia su madre.

"Ahora no, madre. ¿Por favooooor?"

"Ahora, querida, por favor. ¿Por mí? –la engatusó la Señora Celebrian, acariciando la cabeza de su hija con cariño.- Después puedes usar ese vestido nuevo que he hecho para ti."

"Pero yo quiero jugar con Findel" -dijo Arwen, con los labios fruncidos mientras se abrazaba a su muñeca.

"Todavía puedes jugar con ella después del baño, cariño. Ella no se va a ninguna parte, ¿verdad?"

Arwen se detuvo por un momento mientras pensaba.

"Bueno..."

"¡Alerta roja! ¡Alerta roja! ¡Monstruo de barro suelto! ¡Repetimos, monstruo de barro suelto!"

Celebrian frunció el ceño al oír el repentino alboroto que venía de fuera de la habitación de su hija.

"¿Qué en Arda...?" -la esposa de Elrond fue a abrir la puerta para averiguar qué era todo ese ruido. Para su sorpresa, una figura pequeña se precipitó dentro y cayó a sus pies.

"¿Legolas? ¿Eres tú?" -Rápidamente se inclinó sobre el pequeño príncipe.- "¡Dios mío! ¡Eres tú! ¿Estás bien, pequeño?"

"¡Gracias a los Valar lo pillaste, mi señora!" –exclamó Thranduil deteniéndose frente a ella, al igual que Elrond, Keldarion y los gemelos. Todos ellos estaban jadeando en busca de aire. "¡Lo hemos estado persiguiendo por todo el lugar como locos!"

Riendo, Legolas rápidamente se puso de pie y se escondió detrás de los voluminosos pliegues de la falda de Celebrian, agarrando la tela de seda impecable con las manos sucias.

La señora de Rivendel no parecía preocuparse por la suciedad de su vestido. En cambio, ella miró a Legolas desconcertada antes de volverse al grupo.

"Pero, ¿por qué han estado persiguiéndolo?"

Elrond se echó a reír a carcajadas.

"¿No lo ves, querida? Mira al chico. ¡Se ve como un monstruo de barro!"

"Sí. ¡Y armó un lío abajo! –dijo Thranduil, mirando a su hijo menor.- Estoy intentando darle un baño."

"Oh –rió Calebrian.- Es exactamente el mismo problema que estaba teniendo con mi hija ahora mismo."

Elrond levantó las cejas.

"¿Arwen se niega a bañarse?"

"Ella prefiere jugar con su muñeca –respondió Celebrian con una sonrisa y cogió a Legolas en sus brazos.- No se preocupen, sin embargo. Me aseguraré de que estos dos niños se bañen antes de la cena."

"Oh, pero mi señora, no debería molestarte con mi hijo..."

"No hay problema, señor. Además, tienes que... uh... cambiarte tú también, ¿no crees?" -dijo, señalando al rey empapado.

El rey elfo se ruborizó un poco y, a continuación, miró a Legolas cuando se rió de nuevo.

"Tú y yo no hemos terminado, muchacho, ¿me oyes?" –gruñó Thranduil.

Legolas inmediatamente escondió la cara en el cuello de Celebrian, bastante asustado de la expresión de enojo de su padre. Frunciendo el ceño con desaprobación a Thranduil, Celebrian volvió a entrar en la habitación de su hija y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Los ojos de Thranduil se agrandaron mientras que los otros lo miraban.

"¿Qué? -preguntó, desconcertado.- ¿Qué he dicho?"

Mordiéndose los labios para no estallar en carcajadas, Elrond negó con la cabeza y respondió: "Mi esposa te arrancará el pellejo si le haces daño a un pelo de la cabeza de tu hijo, Thranduil."

"Pero yo nunca... –luego Thranduil puso los ojos en blanco.- Bien. Sé cuándo admitir la derrota –le sonrió con tristeza Elrond.- Voy a seguir el consejo de tu mujer y me pondré ropa seca. Pero es mejor que la ayudes a mantener un ojo sobre ese pequeño bribón mío. Es un desastre. Por cierto, no vas a dejar que Legolas comparta la bañera con Arwen, ¿verdad? ¿No crees que hará... err... una situación comprometida para ella de alguna forma?"

Elrond no pudo evitarlo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

"¿Situación comprometida para mi hija? –exclamó Elrond entre risas, buscando a tientas el picaporte.- ¡Por Dios, no son más que niños!"

En ese momento, el señor de Rivendel desapareció en la habitación de su hija, sin dejar de reír. Arwen se enderezó cuando vio entrar a su madre con el pequeño príncipe del Bosque Negro.

"¿Qué está haciendo aquí?" –preguntó la chica, saltando de la cama, olvidando la muñeca.

Celebrian sonrió mientras colocaba a Legolas dentro de la bañera llena.

"¿Porque voy a darle un baño, querida?"

"¿Qué?" -los ojos de Arwen se hincharon, mientras Legolas solo sonrió ampliamente, mostrando sus hermosos dientes blancos, creando un fuerte contraste con su rostro salpicado de barro.

"Pero ¿por qué usa mi bañera?" –se quejó la chica, mirando a Legolas mientras su madre lavaba suavemente la suciedad de su cabello.

Elrond escogió ese momento para entrar. Él sonrió cuando escuchó que su hija quejándose. "Pero tu madre me dijo que preferías jugar con tu muñeca."

"¡Más no!" –dijo Arwen golpeando con el pie en suelo para dar énfasis. Entonces, todavía mirando ceñuda al príncipe, se sacó el vestido por la cabeza. Antes de que sus padres pudieran detenerla, se metió en la bañera, vestida solo con sus calzones.

A Legolas no le gustó en absoluto.

"Hey, ¿qué estás haciendo? -protestó.- ¡Fuera! ¡Todavía me estoy bañando!"

"¡Pero esta es mi bañera! –replicó Arwen.- ¡O sales o me dejas compartirla contigo!"

Elrond y Celebrian miraban divertidos a los dos elflings que se observaban el uno al otro. Poco tiempo después, Legolas, finalmente, se encogió de hombros.

"Bien, entonces -dijo.- ¡Pero no le digas a nadie que he compartido una bañera con una chica!"

Arwen frunció el ceño mientras dejaba que su padre le lavara la espalda.

"¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Vi a mis padres juntos en una tina una vez. ¿Verdad, madre?"

Elrond se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos desorbitados, mientras que Celebrian se atragantó con la risa.

"¿En serio? -Legolas miró a Elrond y Celebrian, de uno a otro.- ¿Quieres decir que está bien compartir una bañera con una chica? Oí a mi padre decirle a Kel que es de mala educación, que podría com... compro..."

"¿Comprometer?" –ayudó Elrond, sonrojándose un poco de vergüenza. ¡Valar! ¿Cómo nos metimos en este tipo de discusión?

"¡Eso es! Puedes poner en un compromiso a la señora si te bañas con ella" -continuó Legolas, asintiendo con entusiasmo.

"Sí, Legolas, si no quieres... uh... comprometer a la señora, tienes que casarte con ella" -dijo Celebrian, guiñándole un ojo a su marido, que puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿Casarse? -Legolas frunció el ceño.- ¡Pero yo no quiero casarme con ella!" -exclamó, señalando a Arwen.

Arwen le devolvió la mirada.

"¡Yo no quiero casarme contigo, tampoco, cabeza amarilla! ¿Qué chica te querría, de todos modos?" -sin previo aviso, agarró el tobillo Legolas y tiró.

Con un grito de sorpresa, la cabeza de Legolas desapareció bajo el agua. Casi de inmediato se impulsó hacia arriba, tosiendo, con la cara roja.

"¡Te voy a matar, Calabaza!" -gritó, agarrando el cabello de Arwen. Pero ella rápidamente reaccionó levantando el puño.

"¡Ay!" –gritó Legolas cuando Arwen le dio un puñetazo en la nariz.

"Arwen –exclamó Elrond en estado de shock mientras rápidamente sacó a su hija de la bañera.- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?" –la reprendió el señor elfo mientras la envolvía en una toalla caliente.

"¡Porque él es malo!" –respondió Arwen con una mueca.

"¿Legolas? -Celebrian también sacó al príncipe de la bañera después de enviarle una mirada desaprobatoria a su hija.- ¿Estás...? ¡Dios mío! ¡Estás sangrando!"

Legolas parpadeó al ver la sangre en sus manos. Se había tocado la nariz adolorida y su mano se había quedado húmeda y pegajosa.

"¿Estoy sangrando? ¿Sig... significa eso... que me voy a morir?"

Arwen se había puesto pálida. Luchó para bajarse de los brazos de su padre y corrió al lado de Legolas.

"¡Lo siento, Legolas! ¡Lo siento! ¡No quise matarte! Lo siento mucho..."

Arwen había envuelto sus brazos alrededor del príncipe y ambos comenzaron a llorar. En voz alta.

"Oh, por amor de Dios..." –suspiró Elrond, sin saber qué hacer.

Sacudiendo la cabeza tristemente, Celebrian reunió a los dos niños en un abrazo.

"No, ahora no -dijo en tono tranquilizador, frotando suavemente la nariz de Legolas con un pañuelo.- Legolas no se va a morir. Él solo tiene una hemorragia nasal, eso es todo. ¿Ven? Su nariz ni siquiera se ha roto."

Echando un vistazo a su marido, Celebrian dijo:

"¿Puedes traerme un poco de ropa de Legolas, querido? Estoy pensando en contarles una historia después de cenar."

Elrond asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo con alivio.

"¿Una historia? ¿Una historia, madre? ¿En serio?"

"¿Puede contarnos sobre el Balrog, mi señora?"

"¡Quiero saber más sobre la abuela y sus poderes mágicos!"

"¿Qué hay de la historia de las estrellas...?"

Elrond salió por la puerta mientras los dos niños saltaban de emoción.

"Elflings -murmuró, rio y sacudió la cabeza.- Espera a que Thranduil se entere de esto. ¡No hay duda de que pronto los casaría!"

Esa noche vio a Thranduil acercarse a la cámara de Arwen. Después de un breve golpe, abrió la puerta y entró. Se encontró a su hijo más joven durmiendo profundamente, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de la Dama Celebrian. La pequeña Arwen también estaba desconectada del mundo, tumbada acurrucada contra el pecho de su madre.

"Mi señor" –le sonrió Celebrian al rey elfo, mientras sus manos acariciaban suavemente las dos cabezas de los niños.

Thranduil le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Vengo a recoger a mi pequeño bribón. ¿Oí que él y Arwen tuvieron una pelea?"

Celebrian rió suavemente.

"Mi hija golpeó a tu hijo, mi señor. Lo siento. Pero rápidamente se hizo la paz después de eso."

"Me alegro -el rey se inclinó ligeramente para recoger a Legolas en sus brazos.- Le doy las gracias, señora, por preocuparte por él."

"Es un placer, señor."

Cuando Thranduil llevaba a su hijo de vuelta a su habitación, Legolas de repente se movió. "¿Padre?"

"Sí, hijo. Soy yo."

El príncipe miró nerviosamente a su padre.

"¿Estás enojado?"

"¿Te parece que estoy enojado?"

"No en este momento, pero antes lo estabas -Legolas se mordió los labios antes de continuar.- Siento haberte hecho enojar. Pero por favor, ¿me prometes una cosa?"

Su padre levantó las cejas.

"Oh, ¿qué es?"

"No importa qué tan enojado estés conmigo, por favor, no me castigues casándome con Arwen. Sé que compartimos una bañera, y que ella es bonita y todo, pero... ¡ella es muy feroz! ¡Ella golpeó mi nariz!"

Thranduil se rió en voz alta y luego, abrazó a su hijo más fuerte.

"Muy bien, Legolas, si insistes."

Legolas apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su padre, suspirando con satisfacción. Él se quedó en silencio por un rato antes de volver a hablar.

"¿Padre?"

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Compartiste una tina de baño con madre? ¿Es por eso que ustedes dos se casaron? ¿Por eso te comprometiste con ella?"

¿Qué...?, parpadeó Thranduil. ¿Cómo diablos iba a responder a eso?

"Uh... bueno... mira, Legolas -dijo Thranduil, tropezando por las palabras. Se aclaró la garganta varias veces antes de continuar.- Tu madre y yo, nos amábamos. Es por eso que nos casamos. Es tan simple como eso."

"¿Eso es todo? -Legolas no estaba satisfecho.- Seguramente debe haber una historia detrás de todo esto. Dime, ¿cómo se conocieron?"

Thranduil sonrió al recordar el momento en el que vio por primera vez a su esposa, quien ahora residía en los Salones de Mandos.

"Para tu información, hijo mío, yo no conocí a tu madre en una tina de baño. Pero de hecho la conocí cuando ella se bañaba en el arroyo detrás del palacio. Valar. Ella era hermosa."

Los ojos de Legolas se agrandaron. Escuchó atentamente mientras su padre comenzó a contar la historia del amor de su vida.

Incluso cuando se fue a dormir en su propia cama más tarde, el príncipe todavía tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su padre, con una sonrisa de felicidad todavía plasmada en sus labios.

El arroyo.

Él soñaba con el arroyo detrás del palacio del Bosque Negro. Vio a una hermosa dama con el pelo largo y negro bañándose a la luz de la luna. Ella se volvió, lo vio y sonrió cariñosamente. Luego salió con gracia del agua, extendiendo los brazos hacia él.

"Legolas, mi pequeño" –estaba diciendo la señora.

"¡Madre!" -gritó de alegría y corrió a sus brazos.

Besando su mejilla, ella le preguntó:

"¿Has sido un niño bueno hoy?"

"En realidad no" -respondió sinceramente.

Ella se echó a reír y lo llevó al arroyo.

"Ven conmigo, y así me puedes contar acerca de tu día, cariño. Estoy ansiosa por saber todo de él."

"Pero, mamá, yo todavía no sé nadar."

"No te preocupes, hijo. Te voy a enseñar cómo. Confía en mí. Nunca dejaré que te ahogues."

Y ella había sido fiel a sus palabras.

Su hijo nunca se ahogó incluso cuando fue arrojado a un río embravecido, o cayó en la inmensidad del mar abierto. Él creció y llegó a ser un príncipe y un poderoso guerrero que ayudaría a salvar la Tierra Media de una gran destrucción.

Pero, por supuesto, su hijo no lo sabía todavía.

Por lo tanto, iba a disfrutar cada segundo de este sueño sobre su madre hasta que despertara para comenzar otro nuevo día.

 _Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en la próxima historia, "Un baño en el arroyo"._


End file.
